


How Should I Punish You Tonight

by Highlander_II



Series: kink_bingo: 2012 [14]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/M, Punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 15:03:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny's been a very bad boy...</p><p> </p><p>This bingo card is lovingly titled '25 People Who Dominated Danny Williams'.<br/>This is work #14</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Should I Punish You Tonight

She tapped the crop against her palm, smooth, slow, snapping strokes against her hand. "You've been a very bad boy, haven't you?" she asked in a tone that made him almost not care what she had planned.

Nose pressed to the floor, haunches raised in the air, he replied, "Yes, Mistress, I have been very bad."

"And what happens when you're bad, dear boy?" she asked with a soft, but firm voice.

Danny shivered beneath that voice. "I am punished, Mistress," he responded.

"Yes," she said. "And how should I punish you tonight?" She propped a foot against his naked ass and gave him a shove. Having learned his lesson, Danny didn't move this time. He didn't say anything either. He didn't get to choose the punishment. Mistress Buffy would do that.

Slowly, she stepped around him, dragging the end of the crop over his naked skin. 'Considering him from all angles. She knelt in front of him and used the crop to lift his chin. "You are a pretty one. I might have to roughen you up a bit. Make that skin nice and red." She tilted her head to one side. "Or, perhaps I should have you do something else." She tapped his chin with the crop. "Push-ups. Twenty to start. Do them right and count."

He blinked up at her for the briefest of moments before putting himself into position and beginning his set of push-ups. He had gotten to fifteen when she slapped his ass with the crop. "That was not a proper one. Start over."

She was watching far more closely than he had anticipated. And she knew he hated doing these. He began again.

Buffy huffed and sighed and snapped the crop across his shoulders. "Stop. But stay pushed up," she instructed as she rolled out a yoga mat and sat down on the floor in front of him. "Begin again and lick my pussy each time you come down." Another sharp crack with the crop on his back got him started again.

Down. Lick. Up. One.

Down. Lick. Up. Two.

Down. Lick. Up. Three.

This time he made it all the way to twenty with no mistakes and the lovely taste of Mistress Buffy in his mouth. If she'd done that from the beginning, he might like push-ups a lot more. He was beginning to lower himself to continue licking her when she stopped him.

"Oh, I think you want that too much," she teased and smiled when he whimpered. Another sigh, this one playful. "Oh, all right," she conceded and parted her legs. "But you'd better make it good," she told him.

Danny lowered himself to his elbows and started in on her pussy. He stayed on his knees to keep the pressure off his cock.

"Mmm. I like your ass in the air. Remind me next time to bring in someone to fuck you while you eat me."

He said nothing, but did hum an affirmative against her skin that helped push her over the edge and ride out her orgasm against his face. He licked slowly until she was moaning softly and pushing his head away.

"Much better, dear boy. I may still treat you yet."


End file.
